


Ca’tra

by AayHan



Series: Mando x Reader story [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AayHan/pseuds/AayHan
Summary: The Mando see's you cuddling the child while pointing out the constellation.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Mando x Reader story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052999
Kudos: 42





	Ca’tra

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series of self insert stories. This first one is set just before Episode 9.

"That one's the Leo constellation and over there the Ursa Major."

You smile at the child as he looks up in awe at the stars. The kid has some planets that live on those stars, yet he is still in awe of the night sky. You train your eyes back to the stars. When you were a Padawan, before a battle you would sneak out and watch the stars. The fact that most of those stars had planets reminded you if all you were fighting to protect.

You feel sadness wash over you. You were just another pawn in the emperor's plan. Another part to play in his plan to destroy the universe. To destroy Anakin.

"You okay?"

You turn your head

"Mando, sorry I didn't hear you. We were watching the stars."

Mando moves to sit next to you, his helmet tilting

"You look sad."

You smile down at the child, bouncing him on your leg

"Just, memories. Of a time long gone."

You look back at the stars, focusing on their light instead of the sadness that threatens overwhelm you.

You hear a little cry from the child and look down at him

"I think it's time to get this little tyke to sleep."

You stand up, nodding slightly at Mando and then you turn your back to him and walk up the plank to the Crests inside.

You smiled widely at the child before you began to sing

"Lavender's blue,

Dilly dilly,

Lavenders green.

When I am King,

Dilly dilly,

You shall be Queen.

Who told you so,

Dilly dilly,

Who told you so?

T'was my own heart,

Dilly dilly,

That told me so.

Call up your men,

Dilly dilly,

Set them to work.

Some to the plow,

Dilly dilly,

Some to the fork.

Some to make hay,

Dilly dilly,

Some to cut corn.

While you and I,

Dilly dilly,

Keep ourselves warm.

Lavender's green,

Dilly dilly,

Lavender's blue.

If you love me,

Dilly dilly,

I will love you.

Let the birds sing,

Dilly dilly,

Let the lambs play.

We shall be safe,

Dilly dilly,

Out of harms way.

I love to dance,

Dilly dilly,

I love to sing.

When I am Queen,

Dilly dilly,

You'll be my King.

Who told me so,

Dilly dilly,

Who told me so?

I told myself,

Dilly dilly,

I told me so."

Your smile widens at the child's soft snores. You shift him around in your arms till you can gently place him in his hammock. Leaning forward you place a little kiss on the top of his head, smiling slightly

"You have a nice singing voice."

You turn quickly and see Mando standing at the entrance to the Razor Crest. His arms crossed as he leaned against the edge

"Oh, thank you."

You yawn widely

"Get some sleep, Y/N."

You nod, heading over to your cot

"Good night Mando."

You are fully in your cot and about to fall asleep when you here Mando speak again

“Good Night, cyar’ika.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cyar’ika- Darling, sweetheart


End file.
